rainbow wristbands
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: kuroko yakin seribu persen tak pernah ia memberitahu siapapun tentang itu, namun bisakah seseorang jelaskan mengapa ada wristband pelangi diselipkan di laci mejanya?—kuroko/fem!aomine


**rainbow wristbands**

**kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi.** saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

**note.** that 41.5Q really awesome dan ini fic knb perdana saya. serius aomine dibikin fem karena saya belum kuat nulis bl; nice to meet you saya linor ehehehe and i know wristband pelangi itu trademarknya om nijimura hahahahahahaha btw saya cinta tetsu-kun

* * *

><p>Sebagai manusia yang keberadaan dirinya sulit dideteksi, Kuroko Tetsuya tak mengapa dengan status popularitasnya yang nyaris nihil. Padahal patut disayangkan, dengan wajah lembut yang tak kehilangan sisi maskulinnya, Kuroko bisa mendapatkan berkotak-kotak coklat di hari Valentine yang jatuh hari ini. Tapi fokusnya masih berpusat pada meningkatkan kemampuan bermain basket dan usaha untuk mengejar pelajaran sekolah , jadi Kuroko tak begitu peduli.<p>

Sampai ia tiba di mejanya dan melihat sesuatu tergeletak di lacinya.

Kuroko mengerjap sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

"Permisi." Kuroko bertanya ke teman sebelah mejanya yang terlonjak kaget karena pertanyaan mendadaknya, "Siapa yang menaruh ini di laci mejaku?"

Si teman tak berwajah hanya menggeleng tidak tahu sembari menaikkan bahu. "Maaf, Kuroko-san, aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dahaga penasaran Kuroko terpaksa ia terima. Di telapak tangannya, _wristband_ pelangi bermerk Reebax terbungkus rapi oleh plastik bening. Warnanya amat cerah dan sangat atraktif, bahannya pun juga berkelas. Tentu saja, _wristband_ itu masuk dalam produk terbatas.

Tak pernah Kuroko mengutarakan keinginannya memiliki gelang berbulu itu, bahkan sekedar bergumam pun tidak. Dia adalah bayangan, tak terlihat maka ia tak dapat dibaca.

Atau mungkin ia terlihat terlalu ingin saat melihat benda pelangi itu pertama kalinya?

Bukankah wajar-wajar saja bila saat itu ia penasaran? Nyaris seluruh penghuni _gymnasium_ menunjukkan ketertarikan ketika Nijimura-senpai membawanya untuk pertama kali tempo dulu. _Writsband_ yang nyaris menutupi separuh lengan bawah sang kapten tentu mengundang decak kagum dari yang melihat. Bahkan Midorima pun menyatakan pujiannya terhadap benda itu.

Oh.

Kuroko ingat.

Ia ingat langsung membombardir kaptennya dengan beragam pertanyaan tentang _wristband_ itu. Pasti orang yang memberikan _wristband_ ini sangat memperhatikan Kuroko amat lekat sampai tahu kalau saat itu adalah momen Kuroko Tetsuya keluar karakter.

Tapi satu yang Kuroko yakin: ini jelas bukan pemberian Nijimura-senpai.

Lalu siapa?

"Dai-chan, _wristband_ pelangi yang kamu beli itu sebenarnya buat apa sih?"

Duo gadis berbeda warna kulit pun melintasi koridor kelas. Suasana sekolah yang masih sepi membuat suara apapun akan menggema di sana. Alis Kuroko pun mengkerut tatkala mendengar kata keramat itu terucap.

"Hah, bagaimana kamu tahu aku beli itu, Satsuki?"

Tepat di depan pintu kelas Kuroko, seorang gadis berambut biru gelap berusaha menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya. Sedangkan gadis satunya yang berambut merah muda terlihat berkacak pinggang, berniat menginterogasi si gadis yang lebih tinggi.

Pemuda bermata biru langit tak mengenal siapa si gadis merah muda itu namun ia tahu siapa nama gadis yang satunya lagi. Aomine Daiki, pebasket putri yang kelincahannya sering membuatnya rajin diajak satu-lawan-satu oleh tim basket putra. Yang gaya bermainnya sangat Kuroko sukai sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh darinya saat Nijimura memamerkan _wristband_-nya.

"Hee, buat apa Dai-chan? Aku tahu kamu anaknya nggak modis—"

Aomine melotot.

"—jadinya aku yakin itu nggak bakal kamu pakai sendiri. Mau kamu kasih ke siapa? Ada yang ulang tahun kah di kelas? Wah, Dai-chan baik deh."

Sunyi menghinggap dan Kuroko menyimak baik-baik. Dia beringsut dari bangkunya menuju pintu geser kelas, tepat di belakang daun pintu yang menghadap langsung punggung menjulang Aomine.

Suara gesekan lirih terdengar. Mungkin diantara mereka ada yang sedang menggaruk kepala.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang. Dia sering latihan basket sampai malam dan aku sangat respek dengan semangatnya. Tidak banyak cowok yang seperti itu, Satsuki. Jadi—"

Lawan bicaranya terdengar menahan pekik senangnya, "Jadi Dai-chan naksir dia ya? Akhirnya kamu resmi jadi cewek!"

"Apa?! Aku ini cewek dari dulu dan tidakkah kau mendengar omonganku? Aku cuma bilang 'respek', bukan 'suka'!"

"Oh, ya. Dia kelas berapa?"

Mungkin Aomine sedang berpikir karena jawabannya meluncur lebih lambat, "Aku nggak tahu. Ah, lupakan itu. Satsuki, kemarin aku lihat sepatu basket biru putih—"

.

.

"Dai-chan? Kamu kenapa?"

Aomine hanya terpaku di depan loker sepatunya.

"Satsuki," si gadis gelap itu membalikkan badan sembari memegang sebuah kotak sepatu yang terbuka tutupnya, "ini bukan kamu yang beli, 'kan?"

Gadis bernama Satsuki itu terbelalak melihat sepatu basket biru putih yang persis sekali dengan deskripsi Aomine kemarin. Dara merah muda itu menggeleng cepat.

Aomine menampilkan senyum lebar, mata kobaltnya berbinar-binar. "Ya ampun, bahkan ukuran sepatunya pun pas."

Memeluk kotak sepatunya itu erat-erat, Aomine segera berlari keluar ruang loker sepatu sambil berteriak, "Hei, kalau ada yang mencariku bilang kalau aku sedang mencoba sepatu baruku!"

"Iya, ya." Satsuki hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Sahabatnya yang enerjik itu sedang kena durian runtuh.

Di sudut matanya, ia menangkap secarik kertas terjepit di pintu loker sepatu Aomine. Penasaran, ia mengambil kertas itu. Ah, ada tulisannya. Rapi sekali.

( Aomine-san,

Terima kasih banyak untuk _wristband_-nya, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku juga ingin berkenalan denganmu dan ingin belajar basket darimu. Maafkan aku karena sepatu ini kuberikan terlalu cepat.

Salam,

Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas 1-3 )

Satsuki tersenyum lebar. _Kuroko-kun romantis sekali._

.

.

**tamat**

* * *

><p><strong>note2.<strong> maksudnya terlalu cepat itu kan seharusnya balasan dari valentine day itu diberikan saat white day tapi ini malah tanggal 15 langsung dibales. anggep aja kuroko tahu ukuran sepatunya aomine itu nebak-nebak doang dan maaaaf ooc sangat saya beneran baru nyoba-nyoba huhuhu saya tunggu reviewnya


End file.
